


Just Like Home

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for a prompt and was linked <a href="http://olgg.tumblr.com/post/40956930502">this</a> ahaha.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Home

The sight would look rather queer to anyone who would pass by. 13 naked dwarves bathing in the cool river that followed down from the glaciers is quite the sight. A sight made slightly more confusing when you realized there was a 14th companion, a Hobbit, who very bashfully stayed on the shoreline, still clothed. 

_Bombur relaxed and gracefully bobbed slightly with the waves the others made. Bofur, who sat on his brothers large stomach, played a merry tune on his clarinet. Balin, Oin, Dori, sat on the riverside, nodding their heads to the rhythm, and puffing out different smoke shapes like Gandalf had taught them. Gloin wrestled with his beard so that it was smooth and proper looking. Dwalin slunk around on the bottom of the river (which was only waist high), enjoying the cool water and the relaxation it brought with it. Bifur watched the hobbit from just above the waterline, judging him silently (as silently as a dwarf blowing air bubbles in Bilbo’s general direction could)._

Fili and Kili were acting their age by jumping off a nearby rock, much to Thorin’s disapproval. Nori braced for the on coming splash, while Ori pleaded with Kili not to do it.

He didn’t listen.

With all the strength his muscled thighs could manage, Kili leaped as far into the center of the river as he could. Even while Kili was in the air, Thorin was scolding him for being so reckless. He hit with a splash that could be felt down river for miles. Fili cheered his younger brother on, preparing to follow him into the river in the same fashion when Thorin barked at Kili for soaking him.

‘Uncle. You are bathing, you’re supposed to get wet.’ Fili chirped back, clearly not caring what his guardian had to say anymore. Sliding down the rock, he winked at Kili who flopped out of the way. Wiggling his butt, Fili leaped and dived perfectly. He resurfaced in front of his brother, who he clasped by the cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, laughing.

It was just like being home in the Blue Mountains.

‘Oi, Halfling. Are you going to come in the water or stand on the shore all day?’ Thorin yelled over the Durin Heirs giggles. He wadded over to the shore beside Bifur and held out his hand. ‘I won’t let you drown, little one.’ He smiled up at Bilbo who sighed and shrugged out of his shirt.

‘I’m not afraid of drowning, I know how to swim. I just don’t normally do-’ He frantically waves his arms, ‘this in public.’ The Hobbit turned his back and nervous tried to claw his way out of his trousers. With a very heavy sigh, he dropped them and covered himself.

‘Modest as ‘ver.’ Bofur called from the other side of the river, still happily bobbing on Bombur. His cheeks flushed red, but he ignored Bofur’s comment and slipped into the water which came up to his chest. Flapping to the center, where it was up to his shoulders, Bilbo dipped under the water and relaxed.

It was like he was home in Bag End.

A rough jostling of his shoulders brought him abruptly to the surface. Coughing, and spewing water, Thorin shook him; ‘Are you alright?’ Bilbo narrowed his eyes and nodded. The King Under the Mountain pulled him into a tight hug which made the hobbit kick and flail. The other dwarves laughed hysterically; Bofur fell off Bombur in the process and continued to laugh. Thorin pulled him in tighter, ‘It brings me great joy that you are safe.’

‘Trust me, I know how much joy it brings you,’ quipped the Hobbit.


End file.
